


Tür 7 - Liebe

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock)-centric, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Anthea schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als sie von ihrem Handy geweckt wurde...
Relationships: Anthea/ Dr. Jane Murphy
Series: It´s Christmastime [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 7 - Liebe

Anthea schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als sie von ihrem Handy geweckt wurde.

Am Apparat ist das Büro von Sir Robert Sawers der Behördenleiter des SIS um seinen 8 Uhr Termin zu verschieben.  
Anthea räuspert sich und meint, dass sie noch nicht im Büro ist, das aber kein Problem sein sollte.

Durch das Klingen des Handys und dem nachfolgenden Gespräch ist Jane aufgewacht und fragt verschlafen, wie spät es ist, Anthea antwortet seufzend „Kurz nach sechs“ Jane stöhnte auf da, sie nicht vor sieben aufstehen musste.

Noch halb im Bett liegend schreibt Anthea ihrem Boss die Terminveränderung dann dreht sie sich zu ihrer Lebensgefährtin und beugt sich zu ihr runter und flüstert Jane „Ich liebe dich“ zu sie lächeln sich verliebt an. 

„Ich dich auch“, erwidert Jane schläfrig „musst du schon los?“ fragt sie nicht weniger schläfrig, Anthea nickt und küsst sie sanft „sehen wir uns heute Mittag?“ kommt es von Jane „ich hoffe doch“ meint Anthea schmunzelnd und schwingt ihre Beine aus dem Bett, dann macht sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Jane dreht sich um, schaut ihr noch nach und war schon wieder eingeschlafen, als Anthea gerade das Bad betrat.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich kann mir Anthea irgendwie nicht mit einem Mann vorstellen ^^  
Dr. Jane Murphy ist Neuro Chirurgin und Chefärztin.


End file.
